In flowers with
by JackieTheAmazzing
Summary: At the tender age of ten these two met and plant a seed together...
1. A Moment In Fate

**A** **M** _o m e n t_ **I** _n_ **F** _a t e._

"By the time I recognize this moment This moment will be gone But I will bend the light, pretend that it somehow lingered on Well all I got's"

Have you ever felt like for a short moment of your life, that moment might make the rest of your life? Believe things happen for a reason? Everything will fall in place as it should…But…If life was planned out like so what's the point? To fight it, that's the point. Fight the basic norm. That's what dreams are for…If someone told you as a child, you're going to grow up to be a doctor, but you wanted to play piano and write music. Which would you do? What you were told, or what you're passionate for? That's for you to answer, not me…

Soft snow covers the ground all across a small town. Tree's bear of their leaves no longer protected from the cold. Houses lined up each unique in their own special way. Also the sound of soft crunching as children walk along the side walks on their way to school, accept one small boy, age ten. Beautiful golden blond hair shaggy around his face, bright blue eyes that would make anyone melt, and freshly baked tan skin. The boy drags his feet and kicks at the snow as he walks. Mostly separated from the rest of the children walking into his school.

"Oof!"

The blond bumps into someone, he takes a step back and stars to walk away mumbling, "Sorry…"

The other person, an 8th grader, grabs his arm jerking him back, "Watch where you're going! Little twirp…" The older boy pushes him back and gently laughs at him to himself. He turns to walk away mumbling, "Girly boy…"

Blue eyes swell up and close tight. A small tan hand grabs the front of a black jacket. His small feet carry him towards his classroom. His heart swelling in his chest. He sits down at his desk burying his face in his arms, ignoring the teacher's requests to sit up. The boy continues to keep his emotions inside.

All the kids made fun of him all the time. He was smaller than most of the boy children. He was a very quiet child. The boy wasn't very strong, or intelligent either. His grandmother always tells him that they're just jealous of the seas in his eyes and the sun over his head.

Hearing the classroom door open 20 minutes after school had already started, the boy picks his head up.

A pale boy with dark hair and dark eyes walks into the classroom. He seemed very confident and not embarrassed at all to have come in late and alone.

_Why can't I be like that… _

Of course, all the girls start to whisper. The boy hands the teacher a note and stands waiting for a command. 

"Oh! How wonderful! Attention children! We have a new student!"

Everyone sits up at attention staring the boy down, very curious. Some how the boy didn't seem phased by this at all. He gives a small wave, "His name is Sasuke Uchiha, he's from Japan!" He nods, looking very bored.

"Ah that means you need a seat…"

The blond's heart starts to beat quickly, the only free seat was beside him in the back of the room.

"Ah! Beside Naruto, the blond in the back. Now sit down quickly!"

He nods and slowly makes his way to the back and sits down next to the blond. And for some reason, the rest of the day. Naruto couldn't take his eyes off the new boy…

Recess!

As usual the blond sits alone on one of the old tire swings. His blue eyes staring up into the sky, wondering about what ten year olds usually wonder about. Then a group of boys playing ball somehow migrate over and end up kicking the ball hitting the blond in the head, sending him off the tire swing.

"Ah!"

Naruto lays sprawled out on the ground one leg still leaning on the tire swing. One of the boys walks over picking up the ball and kicking the boy in the side. "Stupid…Maybe if you got out of the way of the ball! But too bad you're too STUPID!"

The group of boys laugh and run off. Once again, leaving an emotional and physically scared boy. Naruto sits up pulling his knees to his chest once again trying not to cry…Then suddenly…

"You ok?"

A soft boyish voice heavy with an Asian accent comes from behind. Quickly Naruto turns his head to look into deep dark eyes, "Uh…yeah?"

The other boy kneels down beside him, "What your name?"

"N-Naruto…"

"Why you let them do that?"

"Huh?"

Big blue eyes blinked, what? He could do something about it?

"Why not fight back?"

Naruto gave the other boy a look, "Me? But I'm so small…"

"Get bigger!" Sasuke throws his arms out to signify bigger.

"How?"

The two sat and thought for a moment.

"Strech?"

Naruto makes a face of pain, "No…"

"Get older?"

"How can I do that in just a few days?"

The two again looked puzzled, till finally the Japanese boy snaps his fingers, "AH! Stronger!"

Naruto nods his head quickly to agree, "Yeah! I can train like they do on Dragonball Z!"

Sasuke's face lights up, "You watch too!"

The blond nods quickly again enthusiastic, "Yup!"

The bell rings for class, the two look surprised and get up quickly running back to class.

Naruto had never been so happy in his life, he had made a friend…But, what he didn't know is how greatly this friendship would flourish…

_Maybe I can be happy now… _

"And I will wait to find If this will last forever And I will wait to find If this will last forever And I will pay no mind That it won't and it won't because it can't Because it just can't It just can't It's not supposed to" 

**JTA:** So what do you guys think? Not really a strong start but I tired…It will get A LOT better. But I dunno when and how I should do my time skips…


	2. Heart Drenched In Wine

**H** _e a r t._ **D** _r e n c h e d._ **I** _n._ **W** _i ne._

_"When I saw the break of day I wished that I could fly away Instead of kneeling in the sand Catching teardrops in my hand"_

Locks of sunshine colored hair flow in the wind letting the sun light them to create a shiny halo on top of the boys head. Near by a head of dark shiny locks dancing wildly against the wind. Out in the middle of a field during a sunset in spring two 10 year old boys run with no fears. Finally, the blond falls to the ground laughing, the other lands next to him laughing as well. The two look at each other with bright young eyes.

Sasuke sits up looking down at his friend, "Hey Naruto…"

The blond turns his head to look at Sasuke, "Yeah?"

"What happened to your mom and dad?"

Once happy blue eyes, suddenly dull looking away. Naruto turns his whole body away from Sasuke, slightly curling up, "They went to heaven.."

Sasuke frowns, "I'm sorry…"

The blue eyed boy sits up looking into his friends face, "Hey Sasuke…"

Dark eyes look up to meet blue ones, "Hmm?"

Naruto smiles big his eyes closing, "You'll always be my best friend, right?"

The raven looking boy smiles and nods.

The two of them watch the sunset together being a lot more quiet than usual.

Naruto and Sasuke have been spending almost everyday together since they met. Naruto had never been so happy. What the blonde found odd, was at school the raven boy would act so cold. He never ignored the blond, just didn't act as energetic as he did when they were alone. Even infront of their parents he acted strange. When the Asian boy's brother was around that's when he acted most different. But, when alone Sasuke would smile and laugh and talk quite a bit. It didn't matter to Naruto, Sasuke was his best friend, and he always will be…

When the two arrive back at Naruto's home, Sasuke's parents car is waiting outside. The two of them walk into the front yard to find Naruto's Granny and Sasuke's parents talking.

"Granny?"

The large breasted blonde woman turns and frowns, she walks over to take her grandsons hand. Sasuke looks utterly confused walking up to his parents, "Okaa-san? Otuo-san?"

His mother frowns kneeling down, "I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun…but…"

A dark deep and demanding voice, "Your brother got accepted into a very nice school in Boston…We're on our way to the airport.."

The raven boy's mother gives her son an apologetic look. While her son's eyes widen, he quickly looks at Naruto.

The blond couldn't believe his ears, his chest felt so heavy. Tears form in his eyes and fall down his cheek, "W-What?..."

"Naruto…"

The blond throws his arms around the other boy he begins to sob, "No! Don't leave!"

The father grinds his teeth at the boys plain display of affection, "Mikoto…"

Tsuade pulls her grandson from Sasuke, while Mikoto pulls her own son away.

"No!"

"I'll write I promise!"

The blond starts to calm down, "You promise?"

Sasuke nods, "Yeah…I'll call too.."

Naruto sniffles tries to smile, "Good…"

The raven gives his father a look before giving the blond a gentle hug, he whispers, "I'll be back…when the tree we planted is so big, we can climb it…"

The blond nods, "Ok..Bye…"

Then they parted ways…ripped apart by fate itself. The question is, It won't stay this way will it?

_When I'm gone will you remember me?_

"_My heart is drenched in wine But you'll be on my mind Forever"_

**JTA: **Yeah so this sucked, but its moving on the plot, right?


	3. Will This Go Right

W_ill. _T_his. _G_o. _R_ight.___

"I'm sick of always hearing. All the sad songs on the radio. All day it is there to remind an over sensitive guy. That he's lost and alone. "

Golden hair rustles in the wind. Clear sea colored eyes look up and over towards the house were owner of said eyes resides. Weak and cubbly teenage hands press into the ground pushing himself up. The young teen turns standing on a rock and looks at a tree him and his best friend planted 5 years ago.

"How much longer till this tree is strong enough for me to climb on…"

"Naruto! Its time to go!"

The fifteen year old sighs and grabs a knife out of his pocket carving into the tree 'Sasuke'. He quickly stuffs it back into his pocket and runs off towards his grandmother. He was moving to New York City, he hadn't talked to Sasuke since his twelth birthday, and something told him it wasn't his friends fault. He had no clue if the boy still lived in Boston or not. His social life went back to the way it was quickly after the dark haired boy left. He found himself lonely again, until high school. He made a friend with wild brown hair and crazy brown eyes, the boy was a trouble maker and the two of them played rough. But now he was moving, this time he was leaving a friend instead of being left. Which he had now discovered was a lot more painful.

The blond walks up to his crazy haired friend frowning. "I'll see ya when I see ya I guess…I'll try to keep in touch the best I can…"

The other boys usually crazy eyes are now soft and sad, "I know…I'll miss ya…" he holds out a hand and the other takes his hand shaking it. "Bye Kiba…"

"Cya Naruto…"

Naruto climbs into his granny's car. As they drive away blue eyes stare at the falling dead leaves .

_Where are you…and will I find you?_

_"I hate our favorite restaurant, favorite movie, our favorite show. We would stay up all through the night.  
We would laugh and get high. And never answer the phone."_

Tall skinny pale and brunette teen looks up at the house he use to play in as a child with his blond headed best friend. His pale thin lips frown slowly walking over to a house for sale sign kicking it.

"Dobe…where are you…?"

His coal eyes look up slowly spotting the 5 year old tree off in the distance. He stuffs his hands in his pockets slowly walking over toawrds it the snow crunching underneath his feet. He stops a few feet away from the tree noticing something carved into it. His steps become quicker, once he reaches the tree he places one hand on it and leans forward to read.

"Sasuke…" Pale lips slowly curl into a small half smile. He quickly starts to look around on the ground to find a sharp rock to carve with. Once found he hustles back to the tree and carves under his name. 'Yes?'

Satisfied with his reply he throws the rock stuffing his hands back into his pockets he runs back to his car where his driver awaits him. Sasuke still lives in Boston going to a private school. His school came here to Virgina for a field trip. He just had to come see if his tan friend was still here. To his dismay he was not. He wasn't able to contact his friend after two years of moving because of first off his father and secondly he started private school. None of his phone calls or letters would go unsupervised, his relationship with Naruto was very much private. He was not going to have his conversations be monitered. Once back in the taxi he speaks softly, "Did you happen to know anything about the people who lived here?..."

"Naw kid, only what the lady that lives across the street would tell me when I drove her around."

The brunette looks up quickly, "What did she say?"

The taxi driver slowly pulls away and down the street back towards the hotel, "The blond kid was nice and helpful, she was really sad when she found out they were moving away to New York City…"

Sasuke's eyes widen and totally blocks the man out as he continues talking about the reason why they moved. He couldn't believe it, New York City? That was so close to him, but there was no way the blond would ever find him, or he find the blond. New York was a small place with too many people. Theres no way his parents would let him roam NYC looking for the fool…Honestly his father hated the poor kid. He would have to do some research…He had to find his best friend, he didn't know why, but he just knew he had to.

_I will find you…even if it means leaving the nest…_

"I can't forgive. Can't forget. Can't give in what went wrong. Cause you said this was right. You fucked up my life."


End file.
